My Take On Cruel Intention
by april75
Summary: Sebastian and Anette are together and Kathryn attempts to break them up. Takes place after Sebastian goes to Anette's to make up only she answered the door and Ronald never went looking for him
1. Default Chapter

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, May 02, 2002 1:39 AM  
  
My Take On Cruel Intentions  
  
  
Disclaime: i do not owe the characters from Cruel Intentions  
"So I am a fucking toy," Sebastian cursed under his breath.  
17 year old Sebastian was driving home from Anette's house and all he could think about was the words Kathryn earlier to him.  
Once upon a time he thought he was in love with her. He always thought after she got bored with her sex toys she would realize thar he was the only one that truly was his equal. While she slept with the Male population of upper-crust Manhattan he amused himself with the female population. Sounded fair enough to him and once they graduated they would get together  
"Boy what a sap I was," He thought to himself as he parked his car.  
Kathryn Merteuil heard her step-brother's car pull up and snorted another line of coke to steady her nerves. She knew a confrontation was inevitable, but what could she say to him? All the words she said to him earlier made her grimace.  
What did he expect? After turning her down and going on and on about how the sun shone out of Miss Priss's ass he expected to screw her?  
To have Sebastian fall in love with that? After all he slept with the best Manhattan society to offer. But a corn-fer country girl? She would lose him to that? Please!  
What could he possibly do to me?,Kathryn mused to herself, remembering Sebastian's declaration of war. Normally she wouldn't be worried but maybe she pushed him to far.  
"Damn you Sebastian why did you have to fuck up a good thing," She muttered to herself.  
"Talking to yourself or another coke induced hallucination?," A sarcastic voice said from the doorway.  
Sebastian stared at what used to be the object of his lust and felt repulsion. To him she represented everything he hated about his past life. The schemes, conuests, everything.  
"How did things so with Dorthy?", Kathryn said snidely.  
Unexpectedly Sebastian stroed over to her and grabbed Kathryn's arm viciously.  
"You do anything else to hurt us again remember I know how to destroy you!', Sebastian said patting his jacked pocked, where he always kept his journal.  
Kathryn couldn't help but burst out laughing. His journal was his weapon against her? Oh Sebastian you lost it!, she thought to herself.  
"And what about the parts of the wager? Cecile? Maybe you should give it ti Annette. I think she would get a kick out of it", Kathryn said with a cold smile.  
Sebastian grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the wall.  
"This isn't over Kathryn", Sebastian said through clenched teeth.  
"Maybe it is. Maybe it's not", Kathryn said pushing herself into Sebastian's lower area.  
"Come to collect your prize? After all you did win the bet", Kathryn said grinding herself into Sebastian's lower area.  
For a split second Sebastian considered calling her bluff and push her onto the bed to show her how he got his repuation.  
"Remember what i said," He growled and stormed out her room.  
Kathryb smiled to herself. The old Sebastian is still there. I'll get him back, she thought to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, May 02, 2002 2:44 PM  
  
Another thrilling night at the Cleaver's, Seastian thought to himself as he sat down at the Hardgrove's dinner table.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't like Anette's parenst. They were nice enough poeple in that bland whitebread way. It was that they were just so boring, but he knew if Anette and him had any future together he had to learn how to deal with it .  
  
Get a grip he thought to himself you knew what type of girl she was before you got involved. To be honest he never thought about things like her parents before. To him it was just Anette and him together against the world.  
  
"So was it that bad" Anette asked after dinner  
  
"Just barely." Sebastian said sarcastically walking to his car.  
  
Anette stared at him with a hurt expression. Deep down Anette was always worried about the two different worlds from. But she always thought that her and Sebastian could deal with that.  
  
"I'm sorry if my plain family can't cmpare to your snobby famil" Anette snapped.  
  
"Now what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing forget it" Anette sighed backing down.  
  
Sebastian stared down at her and let the commect slide. He didn't mean to say what he did it was just that he felt so edgy all night.  
  
"Let's make up in my car" He said huggung her.  
  
Anette laughed and pulled away "I can't in your car besides my parents would come looking for me."  
  
Sebastian sighed and kissed her good night.  
  
What's wrong with being a little daring? He asked himself as he got in his car. After their magical first time their sex was well....predictable. Her idea of wild sex seemed to be screwing with the lights off. He immediately felt ashamed. She was the best thing that ever happend to him. He was sure she would loosen up in time. Besides thanks to Anette he realized there were more important things besides sex. Unlike the viper he grinned to himself.  
  
When we walked upstairs he couldn't help but glance at Kathryn's bedroom door. To his suprise it was slightly open. She normally kept it firmly shut. Since she had so much to hide. Mildly curious Sebastian walked over to her door and looked in. Standing there was Kathryn in a robe. At first she gave him a dirty look when Kathryn smiled slightly and dropped her robe.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but stare. He never saw her fully naked. He felt her up before but she always fully dressed.  
  
Now the old him would have taked that as an open invitation and walked right in But he couldn't do that. Then again he couldn't look away either.  
  
Kathryn stood there naked wondering what he would do. To further torture his she began to massage her breast.  
  
Oh god! Sebastian just barely managed to supress a groan. He knew she was only playing with him, but god did he enjoy the show. It took all his strength to walk over and slam the door shut.  
  
Kathryn just stood in her room she was stunned. And it took a lot to do that to her. She didn't know what to think. She thought he would have stormed off as soon as she dropped her robe. That's what the supposed "new and improved" Sebastian would do. Then again the old Sebastian would walk right into her room. His reaction was some where in the middle.  
Hmm guess Anette might not be doing it for him.  
  
  
Sebastian sat in his room smoking out his window. "What a fucking night" he muttered thinking about his earlier date with Anette.  
  
It started off innocent enoug until they got to the restaurant. He told her to go get a table while he finished smoking. She gave him an annoyed look and walked off. When he came in to be seated he was suprised to find out his table was in the non-smoking section. He didn't think anything about it until he sat down.  
"Have you ever thought about quitting smokin?" Annette asked him  
"No," He replied coldly.  
Annette opened her mouth but saw Sebastian's face and wisely shut it. After that dinner went downhill. Sebastian found every reason to go outside and smoke and Annette sat there fuming. On the way home there was a frosty silence when a silver mercedes pulled up to him at a red light.  
"Nice car," A girl purred popping her head to give him a sexy leer.  
Now he knew he should have ignored her, but he couldn't help it. She started it with the nagging shit.  
"Thanks baby" Sebastian winked at her driving up ahead.  
That did it Annette was really pissed now.  
"Dammit Sebastian this car is too flashy" Annette started to complain.  
What!? Now his car! Sebastian tried to calm down and pulled up to her house. He turned the car off and sat there for a few minuted not looking at her. He looked at Anette and said in a very controlled voice spacing his words out very slowly.  
"Don't push me. I gave up a lot to be with you. Don't make me regret it."  
"Give up what? Your wonderful life of being a spoiled rich kid?" Annette exploded at him.  
"It's not what but who!" He yelled back.  
As soon as he said it he wished he could take those words back. Annette sat there for a moment confused. All of a sudden a look of understandment crossed her face.  
"You mean Kathryn" She said softly.  
"You don't know what your talking about" He snapped.  
She looked at the man she loved and didn't know any more.  
"God I hope so" She whispered and fled into her house.  
Now as Sebastian sat in his room he didn't know what to do. He knew he should call Annette but what could he say? She was right. If he really wanted to he could convince her otherwise. But what was suppose to make this relationhip special was that there were no lies or games.  
Sebastian lit up another cigarette and took a long drag. Actually he was getting nauseous from all the nicotine but he needed somethinng before he went crazy.  
  
In the past when he had a bad day he usually took it out on Kathryn with a verbal sparring. But he didn't even have that anymore . Thanks to Annette a small voice said in his head. Now he felt even worse thinking that.  
I miss her He thought to himself A lot. 


	3. 3

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, May 04, 2002 4:03 AM  
  
"I love you too Sebastian said to Anette on the phone. After that horrible dinner Sebastian swallowed his pride and called Annette. She was full of questions about his realationship with Kathryn. He told her that there was only a mild flirtation,mostly on his part. What was he supposed to say? Hey Annette you were right whenever Kathryn let me I fingered her and when she was feeling generous she gave me a hand job. He hated lying to her but Annette would never understand anything as twisted as that.  
  
"Dorthy having problems? What Toto was lost?" A voice said behind him  
"Ahhh Kathryn what brings you by? Ruin anybody's life today?"  
"I am hurt. Here i am showing some sisterly concern."  
"When you show anyone else besides your reputation any concern I will die of shock."  
Kathryn clucked her tongue at him and walked right in front of him "Enjoy the show the other night?" She asked in a sexy voice.  
"If I remember correctly, I slammed the door on you." Sebastian said turning his back on her. He didn't need this right now.  
"After you got an eyefull" She retorted back putting her arms around his waist. "I'm sure you enjoyed it. You probably needed a reminder what a real woman looked like."  
  
Actually Annette had a nice looking body. If you were into the healthy all-american girl look. Don't get him wrong he loved seeing Annette naked. It was just that Kathryn screamed sex with her body and he couldn't help but be turned on.  
  
When Sebastian didn't say anything back Kathryn decided to test him further. Slowly she inched her hand to his crotch and began to run. To her delight he instantly got hard and started breathing heavy. Rubbing harder she heard a moan.  
Suddenly Sebastian came to his senses and snatched her hand away.  
  
"Get out" He yelled spinning away from her embrace.  
"As you wish." Kathryn said in a mocking tone  
After Kathryn walked out Sebastian sat on his bed and groaned. He couldn't believe how close he came to betraying Annette.  
  
  
  
No fucking way! It was bad enough that Annette was in Kathryn's History class, but to be assigned to the same project group was unbelieveable! Her and Chad Peddington. Now under normal circumstances Kathryn would have enjoyed getting to know Chad better. After all Chad's family was even richer then hers.  
  
"Now Annette if you have any problems I am sure Kathryn will be able to help you." Their History teacher said smiling at Kathryn.  
Yeah right to Hell Kathryn felt like saying. Instead she smiled at Annette "Of course feel free to come to me with anything." First give me back what was mine first she silently added.  
  
Annette had mixed emotions about being assigned to Kathryn's group. She knew there was more to Kathryn then meets the eye. But she had no solid proof. Everyone had glowing praise for her. Except for a few choice comments that was it. She seemed nice enough. Maybe she would give her the benefit of the doubt. She could possibly even clue her in on what made Sebastian tick.  
  
As soon as the group sat together Chad took charge. It was only natural after all he was the born leader and the richest and nobody better forget that! He struck gold with group partners. Not only was Kathryn a fine piece of ass the storied he heard about her! He wouldn't mind finding out if any were true. Then this Annette girl wasn't bad looking but what really caught his interst was she was the headmaster's daughter. Dating the headmaster's daughter would come in handy when the school sent out reccomendations for collges. Unfortunately she was dating that Valmont creep. To his suprise she seemed to keep him faithful. She must be incredibale in bed. Kathryn? Annette? Who should he try for first?  
  
Kathryn sat back and watched Chad in action. She wasn't suprised to hear him talk and talk and never fucking shut up! Just another pompous ass like the rest of the school. What really sparked her interest was the looks he kept giving Annette. Nothing too obvious but Kathryn was an expert at reading people and knew what was on his mind.  
  
"Maybe we should meet tonight at my house after all I do have an extensive library." Chad said.  
Kathryn saw her chance. "I'm sorry I can't nake it. You two go on without me. Hope you don't mind" Kathryn said nicely.  
"I don't mind" Chad said quicly.  
I'm sure you don't" Kathryn said simply  
  
  
Sebastian could not believe she wasn't home yet. Who the hell studied until 10:30? It was bad enough when he heard about Annette's project group. So when Annette said she was going to Chad's tonight to study he almost choked. When he inquired about Kathryn he wasn't suprised to hear she begged off.  
  
"You can't be serious" Sebastian scoffed.  
"Why not? He seemed nice enough."  
"Yeah right."  
"What is your problem?" Annette asked angrily.  
He looked at her and saw she honestly didn't get it. "Forget it." He snapped and stormed off. To his anger Kathryn was the first person that he ran into.  
"Problems suger."  
"Go to hell."  
"Now is that how you treat your loving sis?"  
"Fuck off"  
"Yup sounds like a jealous boyfriend alright."  
"What did you do? Pay him?"  
Kathyn burst out laughing "Didn't have to it all happend by luck and besides why are you worried? You guys are in love right?" adn walked off  
"We are!" Sebastian yelled after her.  
Now he called her for the millonth time. Where the fuck was she?  
  
Annette was home but she was confused. Her phone started to ring but couldn't answer it she knew it was Sebastian but she had a lot on her mind right now.  
  
Going to Chad's house Annette had every intention to just study. Yeah he was handsome, but she had Sebastian and she loved him.Sitting in Chad's enormous library looking things up Chad started at Annette.  
  
"I have a confession to make."  
"What."  
"Ever since the first day of school I have not stopped thinking about you."  
"I'm not sure what to say."  
"Shhh" Chad silenced her with his finger and started to kiss her.  
Annette pulled away. " I'm sorry I can't I have a boyfriend."  
"Yeah Valmont. How did you guys get together? I mean Annette you know about his reputation. You actually think he can change?"  
"I have to go." Annette stood up gathering things. That same thought always crossed her mind.  
" Annette I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. I just wanted to be honest."  
Annete smiled weakly at him and left.  
  
I need to see Sebastian she thought grabbing her car keys.  
  
  
Sebastian felt better. He had a relaxing soak in the jacuzzi and thought more clearly. He could trust Annette. When he walked in his room there stood Cecile dressed only in a lace teddy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here." Sebastian bellowed suprised as hell.  
"I was horny."  
"Get out not intrested. Go ask Ronald to help you."  
"C'mon we had some good times." Cecile pouted.  
Good times? Sebastian only barely was able to supress his laughter. No you fool he wanted to yell you were only a pawn. A silly stupid pawn.  
"Cecile please get the hell out" Sebastian said as nice he could.  
"What? You didn't enjoy fucking me?" Cecile asked near tears.  
Jesus! She had to get emotional on me. " Listen it's not that it-"  
"Then come on." Cecile said grabbing him into a kiss.  
"I can't believe you." A voice yelled from the doorway.  
Oh shit! " Annette I can explain." 


	4. 4

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, May 04, 2002 7:35 PM  
  
Annette could not believe her eyes! She had gone over to Sebastian's house for reassurance of their love. A small oriental woman answered the door and showed her where his room was. Boy was she shocked to see Sebastian dresse in only a robe talking to a young girl. in a skimpy teddy. She should have ran away right there but there always could be a perfectly good explaination she didn't know what, but there always could be.   
  
"What you didn't enjoy fucking me?" The young girl asked. Annette knew she knew that girl and with a shock she realized that was Cecile Cladwell. Oh god she was only a young girl. "It's not that" Sebastian began and to her horror Cecile began kissing him.  
  
"Annette I can explain." Sebastian said  
"Explain what? That I should have never trusted you? You are nothing but a sleaze. Chad was right about you." Annette said near hysteria.  
  
Sebastian was stunned to hear those kind of words from Annette's mouth. At first he tried to explain and when she wouldn't listen he started to get angry. Who the fuck was she? If she didn't care enough to listen then fuck her! And that comment about Chad really pissed him off. He knew quite a bit about Chad and knew he wasn't exactly the alter boy that Annette pictured him as. He sacrificed everything for her and she wouldn't even listen to him.  
  
"Annette calm down you don't know what your talking about." Sebastian said calmly.  
"Oh Sebastian fuck you. Once a sleaze always a sleaze! Everyone was one hundred percent right about you."  
  
Something snapped inside of Sebastian. He had enough of this. Instead of being hurt from Annette's words he started getting angrier and and angrier. He didn't know this mad woman in front of him. And the nasty things she screamed at him wasn't his Annette.You wanna get nasty I can be even nastier.  
"And everyone was right about you being a cold fish." Sebastian said coldly.  
  
Annette felt like she was slapped in the face. "Your turning this around on me? How dare-"  
  
"Fuck off Annette and get the hell out. I need to be with someone that stimulates me in every way possible." Sebastian said cutting her off.  
  
"You bastard." Annette said through tears and ran off.  
  
Sebastian didn't know what to feel. Instead of feeling sorrow at hurting his one and only love he didn't. He felt free and that troubled him. I need to feel drunk he thought grabbing his pants that's when he noticed Cecile was gone. Dumb bitch ran off and she was the start of it all.  
  
Sebastian went to the only person he knew that could help him out. Blain Tuttle. Not only would he have an amazing stock of every illict drug possible there was his stock of liquor. Sebastian hadn't seen a lot of Blain since he started with Annette. He knew she really wouldn't have approved of him hanging with a gay drug dealer. He honestly didn't know what would have had bothered her more. His gayness or him being a drug dealer. Blain didn't ask him any questions at all. His door was always open for Sebastian and always would be. Instead Blain simply took one look at Sebastian and handed him a joint and a shot glass. Good ole' Blain.  
  
  
Several hours later Sebastian struggled to walk up his stairs and feeling no pain. He didn't know if it was a celebration or drowning of sorrows. He was sad it ended badly but he felt so free! That thought disturbed him shouldn't he feel more that he lost Annette? Well right now he had bigger problems like how to get up the stairs. Everytime he would step on a stair he would see two steps and only one foot so he didn't know where to put his foot down at. Somehow he made it and without really thinking threw open the first door he saw.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in here." Kathryn yelled sitting in her bed.  
  
What's she doing in his room? This was his room wasn't it? Wait this is her room. Why was he here? Sebastian struggled to gather his thoughts.  
  
"I came to claim my prize." He said without thinking.  
  
"Hardly. You had your chance." Kathryn said getting off her bed.  
  
Sebastian was pissed. He was tired of everything and he didn't really have a great day to begin with. "Kathryn do you ever get tired of being a cock tease!" Sebastian yelled.  
  
Kathryn's eyes flashed dangerously and stormed over to Sebastian. "Fuck you!" She screamed in his face and slapped it.  
  
Sebastian staggered back rubbing his face. All of a sudden he reached over grabbing Kathryn's face and kissed her roughly. He didn't know why he just reacted and thrust his toungue in her mouth. Kathryn clamped her mouth shut as Sebastian persisted. She opened her mouth accepting his tongue then he felt a sudden pain jolt through his mouth. The bitch bit him! Without even flinching Sebastian bit back just as hard. Kathryn pulled her head away and that's when Sebastian flinched. He just saw a sudden movement and thought she was gonna knee him in the groin. Insteas she grinder her self against him. That's when he knew it was gonna be a contest to her.  
  
No way baby he thought roughly pushing her against the wall. Holding her hands above her head with one hand he yanked her nightie off with one pull witht the other. Underneath lay perfection. Her luscious breasts. Her delectable mound. Thrusting two fingers in between his legs he heard her moan.  
  
"Oh god." Kathryn moaned as she rided his hand. It felt so good. Kathryn was suprised as hell Sebastian burst in her room and grabbed her and kissed her. She was pissed at first but right now she felt so good. Right now she didn't care about mind games or pride she wanted this to happend for a long time and it felt so good.  
  
Sebastian let go of her hands and used that hand to start kneading her breasts with his palm. Kathryn used that as a chance to start squeezing his dick underneath his pants.  
  
"Baby." Sebastian moaned thrusting his fingers deeper inside of her.  
  
"Sebastian fuck me." Kathryn began to yell." Oh god please fuck me."  
  
Right then and there Sebastian almost came. To hear those words from her and to be begged. Many guys in their school would die a happy man if they ever heard Kathryn moan those words to them.  
  
Sebastian quickly dropped his pants and entered her. He didn't even bother to take them off. This wasn't about romance or comfort. This was about pure raw sex and getting off. Kathryn knew this and didn't care. She wanted this as bad as him and they both knew it. Wrapping her legs around his waist Kathryn began to enjoy the ride. Sebastian thrust harder and harder into her. Years of head games and blueballs were behind those thrusts. He was giving it to her good and he knew it. It got him off that a girl that usually kep her emotions in tight rein was finally losing it.  
  
"Jesus Christ." Kathryn felt the orgasam run through her body and it felt damn good!  
  
Hah! Sebastian thought finally letting himself come. He knew if it was 1,2,3 Done she would never let him live it down. When he did come it felt fucking wonderful! Even the magical first time with Annette didn't compare. He started to feel weak in the knees and toppled over onto the floor on top of Kathryn. To his amazment she didn't shriek and start hitting him. She simply calmly pushed him off of her onto his back.  
  
"Mu turn now." She said in her sexy voice straddling him. 


	5. 5

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Monday, May 06, 2002 3:45 AM  
  
"Thank you Lars." Kathryn smiled as he driver opened the door of the limo for her.  
  
Lars's mouth almost dropped open. Did she actually acknowledge his presence? Ritchie Bitchy as the staff liked to call Kathryn behind her back never said thank you to anyone. Instead she usually ignored the staff or rudely pushed them out of the way. Ritchie Bitchy must be in a very good mood Lars thought.  
  
Indeed Kathryn was in a very good mood. Everything she ever wanted had fallen into her lap with hardly any work on her part. There were only a few minor details that bothered her though. The first one was that Sebastian never would tell her why him and Annette broke up. She questioned him only once. After screwing his brains out in his father's study at his desk Kathryn finally broached the subject.  
  
"So what are your plans tonight? Seeing farm girl?" Kathryn asked climbing off his lap.  
  
"No me and Annette are no longer together." Sebastian replied zipping up his fly.  
  
Kathryn stopped adjusting her clothes and stared at him. When was he planning on telling her? "What she cheat on you with Chad?"  
  
Sebastian stared at her strangely before answering. "No we had a parting of ways."  
  
Kathryn wanted to know more but no way would she give him the satisfaction of questioning him any further. Besides it's not like Annette was any major competion for her. Shortly after that conversation anyway Annette transferred to another school. Kathryn was delighted. Shoo fly go away.  
  
The second annoyance was a little harder to ignore. Their darling parents came back from their globe trotting and did not look like they were going anywhere else any time soon. That put a serious damper on her and Sebastian's sex life. Instead of having him anywhere anytime they were lucky if they got a few quickies here and there. Now Kathryn was not one to deny herself any pleasures in life and Sebastian was quite the pleasure. A plan was forming in her mind. She knew that the time would come when she would have to choose between the comforts of being rich or Sebastian. Her mother would never approve of her and Sebastian and probably threaten to cut her off. So why not work on a way to have both? She had some ideas but wanted to run them by Sebastian to see what he thought.  
  
"Excuse me Miss there is a Ms. Caldwell in the living room waiting for you." Her butler greeted her with.  
  
Oh god what did that twit want? For a while she had been ducking her calls now and was hoping she would go away like a bad dream. Kathryn knew though that Cecile was to dumb to do that so she sighed and headed to the living room with her sweet smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Cecile what brings you here." Kathryn said opening the living room doors.  
  
"Hi Kathryn we need to talk. Me and Ronald are having problems."  
  
Like I give a shit? "What's the matter?"  
  
"I feel guilty about trying to seduce Sebastian like you asked me too. You know Annette walked in on us?"  
  
Kathryn cringed inside and silently cursed the unfortunate turn of events. She finally had Sebastian but look how. She had only sent Cecile to test the waters a bit. She wanted to see what he would do. He was turning her down but that was differnt he was wise to her but she knew the old Sebastian would never turn free pussy away so she figured to see how weak his resolve was. Dumb Annette was supposed to be busy with Chad anyway. Sebastian would never believe that she never planned on Annette to walk in on them. Sure that was an added bonus but not in her plans.  
  
"Look you cannot tell Ronald he would only break up with you. Push it firmly out of your mind and never think about it again." Kathryn said firmly.  
  
Now if the two girls bothered to ever look up or remember that Kathryn never bothered to close the living room doors they would notice a very very mad Sebastian standing in the doorway. He was shaking he was so mad. He felt like such an idiot. Thinking back he should have questioned why all of a sudden Cecile decided to suddenly show up in his room. He wasn't so mad that it broke him and Annette up that was ancient History. It was a pride issue. Noone had more pride then Sebastian. He almost trusted Kathryn now but what she said earlier seemed the most truthful she ever was to him. I'm just a little toy that she plays with. Well toy no more I will get mine and you better watch out.  
  
"Hi sexy." Sebastian whispered in Kathryn's ear.  
  
Kathryn smiled at Sebastian's voice and turned to kiss him.  
  
"What did Cecile want?" Sebastian asked giving her one chance. Only one.  
  
"Who cares? Listen-"  
  
"What did she want?" Sebastian persisted.  
  
Kathryn almost told him then. Almost. But she knew he would never understand and only blame her. It wasn't her fault she didn't plan on Annette walking in on him so it was better off for noone to ever find out. "Nothing just to talk about Ronald."  
  
Sebastian was suprised it would hurt him that much to hear her lie to his face. The girl lied to everyone and he wasn't any different. But I though I was he thought bitterly.  
  
"Look I have been thinking after Homecoming let's leave. Let's just take off. We're both 18 so we have access to our trust funds. What more do we need?" Kathryn burst out. She wasn't planning on telling him this soon but it just came out.  
  
Yeah and spend my life watching my back? Despite his sarcastic thoughts Sebastian was taken back. Before over hearing that fateful conversation he was thinking the same thoughts. "Why Homecoming?" Sebastian asked not really caring but needed to stall.  
  
"Well because i will go down in Manchester Prep history as the only girl to be ever crowned prom queen all four years. That should be my reward for being such a good girl all that time."  
  
Sebastian looked down at her silently wanting to strangle her. When a plan formed in his mind He would get his final revenge.  
  
"Baby I would want nothing more then to go away with you." Sebastian said kissing her on the mouth.  
  
Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. 


	6. 6

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Monday, May 06, 2002 9:45 AM  
  
"Are you sure this guy is discreet?" Sebastian asked Blain once more. Sebastian knew he was probably annoying Blain with his constany questioning but he had to stress the importance of his name being kept out of it.   
  
"Like i said he is as discreet as possible for a junkie." Blain said already bored with the conversation. Sebastian was his good friend and he loved him almost like a brother, but he sure as hell didn't understand him. One minute he was in lust with Kathryn then in love with Annette then hated her and now he wanted to destroy Kathryn. When Sebastian came to him for help and told him what he planned to do Blain was shocked. He was an amused audience of Kathryn and Sebastian's battle but this was a little to much.  
  
"You know once it happends she will know it's you." Blain remarked.  
  
"I know I wnat her to know it was me but I want her unable to prove it." Sebastian said with his usual smrk.  
  
Blain was happy to see Sebastian back to his scheming self but he thought he was going a little too far. "What did she do to you anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry about that just get me in touch with a talented electrician that knows how to keep quiet.  
  
So Blain gave him the name of a customer of his. The only problem was the guy was a little flakey but he was a whiz at wiring stuff and that's what Sebastian asked for. He kept quiet alright mostly because he was too burnt to do anything else." Like I said he most likely will keep quiet because he probably will forget he ever saw you after a few days."  
  
That worried Sebastian. but he didn't have a lot of options if he wanted his plan to go through. It was a stroke of genius on his part really. Once Kathryn went on how much being crowned Homecoming Queen Sebastian knew what he had to do. Once Kathryn gets crowned and began her speech a tape in over the p.a. system will play of Kathryn talking about a lot of the evil stuff she did in the past. Getting a tape of Kathryn blabbing all did not take a lot. All he had to do was mention a few girl's names that she hated and Kathryn began a tirade about how they did her wrong and the how glad those bitch's got theirs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"A touch Jawbreaker meets Carrie don't you think?" Master G asked.  
  
Yes the guy Blain had gotten Sebastian in touch with went by the name of Master G and wore a black trench coat and a black hat. Now under normal circumstances Sebastian would have never been seen alive with this guy but he had to meet him at least once to give him his money. So they decided to meet at a diner and Sebastian took one look at this social reject and almost walked right out. You don't have to like him he reminded himself as he sat down facing this "Master G"  
  
"I wouldn't know I never saw either. Horror movies and teen movies was not his style. If it required he would bring his latest conquest to a movie that starred whatever cheezy sex symbol that was in at the moment. Thrillers were more his taste.   
  
"Oh man your losing it out gotta see them go to Blockbuster right now and rent em." Master G ordered and shook his head. Rich Boys!  
  
Blockbuster? Oh god! Well he was supposed to be a whiz at wiring. Sebastian sighed and braced himself and hoped this guy wouldn't be to repugant.  
  
********************  
Kathrryn had left for the dance and Sebastian had took this as a chance to wander around her room aimlessy. He really didn't know why he kind of just walked around mindlessly touching stuff or opening drawers randomally. A long time ago he had read a story about how American Indians before a battle would sneak into then enemy's camp while they were sleeping and touch them and their belongings. Counting coup they called it. Maybe that's what i'm doing. Or maybe because he knew it would be the last time he ever would be on good terms with her he needed to be near her things. The night before he had gone to her room while she was sleeping and sat there watching her.  
  
"God Sebastian what the hell are you doing?" Kathryn asked opening her eyes.  
  
"Just watching you." He said climbing in bed with her.  
  
That night they did not just mindlessy fuck as they usually did. They made love. Simple pure and gentle. Kathryn was impressed she never did this before. Sure she had sex before a lot of sex, but this was different and nice too. This only proved to her that she made the right choice to run away with him. She didn't know what she felt for Sebastian she didn't know if it was love. The only love she ever felt for someone was her father and she barely remembered him. All she did remember was when he walked out on her and her mother. She remembered the pain and that is when she vowed to never let herself care for anything eles ever. Maybe it was love or maybe it was just good sex. All she knew was that she liked it a lot and probably couldn't find it with anyone else.  
  
Sebastian came to her room for the final goodbye. Or maybe he came for Kathryn't one final chance to come clean. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. She schemed against him before and it pissed him off but didn't bother him to the same degree it did now. Maybe it was because he thought they had something together. Hell he didn't know all he did know was he never thirsted for revenge like this before.  
  
Sebastian was about to leave her room when he noticed Kathryn's "special" drawer. It had a false bottom and was where she stored her drugs. Sebastian popped it open expecting to see a mini pharmacy but what was inside was pictures. Not any pictures either. They were pictures of them. Random shots of them at family functions posed shots that were done by the family's photographer. But they had all one thing in common was they all had just him and Kathryn in them. Then he saw what she had framed almost took his breath away. Anyone else looking at the picture would just see two future step siblings dancing at their parents wedding nothing out of the ordinary. But Sebastian knew what it meant. If you studied it close you saw them smiling at each other. Big deal so they were happy at a wedding. Not so it was at that instant when the photographer happend to snap his camera Kathryn and Sebastian knew they were alike two of a kind. Something for the longest time they thought was not possible to find their match. They weren't smiling in joy they weren't even smiling. They were simply smirking at each other. Something they would often do when something happen that amused them. But it just so happend the each looked up and noticed each other's smirk and felt a connection and knew that they had each met their match.  
  
She probably kept the picture because she liked how she looked Sebastian thought. Even as he thought that he knew it wasn't true. Kathryn was not what you would call a sentimental girl. Every thing she did for a reason. So keeping pictures around wasn't her style. But what Sebastian and Kathryn didn't understand was you sometimes did keep reminders around when you knew you met your soulmate.  
  
Shit! I gotta get to that dance and stop that freak Sebastian thought glancing at his watch.  
  
Author's note- I posted this chapter so soon after the previous chapter was because i thought all the Kathryn and Sebastian fans out there would try to hunt me down thinking i was gonna break them up! 


	7. 7

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Monday, May 06, 2002 4:51 PM  
  
Kathryn was in her glory. She looked good and she knew it. Dressed in a simple white silk dress that showed only a hint of cleavage it complimented her slender figure. Adding to her sex appeal it plunged dangerously low in the back. All the girls smiled admiringly at her and her dress. God she makes me look so plain more then one girl thought to herself. All the guys were wondering what was under that dress. Her date for th evening was Micheal Van Ryan, noone special simply eye candy for the evening the perfect night required the perfect. Micheal fit the bill an extremley handsome senior and Court Reynolds's best friend to boot. Even with being showered all this admiration her thoughts still strayed to Sebastian. Many girls had harbored secret hopes of being his date to this dance. No such luck he ducked every girl's requests with his usual charming self. Kathryn couldn't help but frown remembering Sebastian's surly mood. If it wasn't for last night she would almost think he didn't want to run away with her.  
  
"God you look hot." Micheal said leaning over her hoping to look down her dress." Maybe after the dance we can go somewhere private."  
  
"Maybe." Kathryn murmured. Be nice she reminder herself. After tonight you don't have to deal with this shit anymore. Thank god she thought as she felt Micheal grab her ass.  
  
*********************  
Sebastian was a wreck. The dumb shit Master G was not answering his cell phone and Sebastian had no idea where he was.Sebastian showed up at Blain's hoping he knew something.  
  
Now Blain was getting tired of Sebastian's wild mood swings. If this is what women do to you thank god I'm gay Blain thought taking in Sebastian's wild look.  
  
"Well your in luck the G man called me not five minutes ago looking for a pick me up. He is at the hotel where the dance is being held at their bar."  
  
"I love you man." Sebastian called over his shoulder running out the door.  
  
Blain had turned around to get Master G's package when he heard Sebastian's declaration of love. Suprised he looked up and saw a blur run out his door." Good luck Kathryn and Sebastian." Blain said with a shake of his head.  
  
Sebastian drove like a mad man to the hotel silently cursing his stupidity. Thinking back he figured if Kathryn really planned on Annette walking in on him she would be right there wanting to gloat. His dumb pride got int the was and he hoped he wasn't to late.  
*********  
When will this dumb dance end Kathryn thought as she tried to move out of Micheal's groping hands. This was crazy she wanted out of here so bad. Really just in bed with Sebastian and his talented hands and tongue.  
  
"What are you smiling at sexy?" Micheal asked giving Kathryn his best sexy look.  
  
Get a life! "Nothing I'll be back I need to powder my nose." Oh god i need a snort of coke to get through this night.  
********  
Sebastian finally made it to the hotel and made a beeline for the bar. Scanning the crowd he was Master G's skeevy looking self slumped at the bar looking like hell.  
  
"Hey man there's been a change of plans." Sebastian said in hushed tones to Master G when he came up next to him.  
  
"What?" Master G asked looking up with blood shot eyes. He looked right at Sebastian and did not seem to know who he was.  
  
"You do remember the tape?" Sebastian asked seeing Master G's confused look.  
  
"Yeah the tape. The tape is on it's way." Master G mumbled.  
  
"What the fuck are you-"  
  
"The tape man the tape that will free O.J." Master G started to rave. " It was a conspiracy I mean all pigs are crooked."  
  
Oh damn this guy is half gone. God damnit Blain don't you know anyone that isn't a burnt out druggie? Fuck! What the hell was he gonna do now? He could try to figure out the hotel's speaker system himself but he glanced at his watch and saw time was the essence here. He made his way to the dance hall praying he wasn't to late. To his horror as soon as he opened the door he heard a thunderous applauase and saw Kathryn make her way to the podium. Sebastian hung in the back of the room and braced himself for the worse.  
*********  
Kathryn was the gracious winner she had the look of suprise down pat and began to shout " Oh I didn't think i would win again this year." She deserved this. It was her reward for four years of being nice sweet Kathryn. The model student. To her delight as she was being crowned she was Sebastian in the back of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Why did he look so bad though? She thought he would be standing there clapping sarcastically with that smirk on his face. No time to think about that now her subjects were calling for a speech. As she opened her mouth the room filled with a girl's voice. It came from up ahead somewhere from the sneakers. The whole room quieted down and looked up in confusion.  
  
"I did it I killed Liz. I killed the teen dream." a strange voice began " I did it I killed Liz. I killed the teen dream."  
  
Sebastian didn't know to burst out laughing or hunt Master G and kick his ass. $5,0000 dollars so he could tape something from a movie. Yes he was curious after their meeting and rented Carrie and Jawbreaker. Both movies didn't exactly appeal to him so he just chalked it up to four hours of his life being wasted. Now he was grateful for fuck-ups. The dumb shit screwed up! Normally Sebastian would have hunted his ass down and kick it all that way to New Jersey. Now he was so grateful he almost liked the punk Master G. Almost though.  
  
Kathryn was boiling her perfect night ruined by a juvenile prank. Yes by Tommy Brock she knew it was hm and so did the rest of the crowd. After standing there in confusion the crowd began chanting "Tommy". Boy that guy he pulled some crazy pranks but this was the best.  
  
Now Tommy was confused. He had no idea what just happend all he knew was people began hollering his name and cheering him. "Way to go Brock." people hollered at him. The hell with it might as well go with the flow. "Thank you." Tommy said bowing.  
  
You little shit Kathryn thought watching Tommy steal the spotlight from her. This was my night and you will pay for this I will destroy you. Shit! She wasn't gonna be here in a few days. Well Sebastian will just have to understand she needed her revenge. Oh fuck it Kathryn thought suddenly. Who cares amymore? She was never gonna see anyone anymore so who gave a fuck? Unaware of how close he came to being a victim of Kathryn's wrath, Tommy approached her with his hand out. " I'm sorry Kathryn. No hard feelings?"  
  
"Think nothing of it." Kathryn said smiling sweetly. She was too busy concentrating on Sebastian. He was slowly making his was towards her with his confident swagger. God he looked so sexy.  
  
"Congratulations." Sebastian said when he reached her. He took her hand and kissed it. Now in the olden days Sebastian would never have pulled a stunt like this. Kathryn would have maken sure of that. Well who gave a fuck? Half the school either wanted her or Sebastian anyway.  
  
"Thank you. Now let's go home and go fuck our brains out I am so horny."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Arm in arm Sebastian left the dance togeher to their future. Who knew what future held? But they had each other and that's all that really mattered. Besides they were not the type to live happily ever after. Were they?  
  
The End  
  
Thank you all for being so patient with me. I am grateful for all who embraced my story and thank you for all the feedback. This was my very first fan fic so i apologize if it really wasn't your taste and i am sorry for all you guys that there wasn't enough sex scenes i am not very good at writing them so maybe in the future once I get some practice. Also I know the chapters could be longer but i would first write the story in longhand and believe me i thought it would be much longer! I was thinkin about either a sequel (what happend witht he tape that Sebastian made of Kathryn .HmmmmmmmmM) SOif u want me to feedback is appreciated. Also i thought the handling of Annette was kind of casual but I had no idea what to do with her. This story was always gonna be a Kathryn and Sebastian story and i really didn't know why else Sebastian would plausibly dump her and her cheating and him getting revenge was already covered (very well I would like to add by Keri) So i didn't want to steal eveything from her. GRRRR stop writing such good fanfics I'm running out of ideas!  
  
Ty all  
Michelle 


End file.
